1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather structure for a four cycle engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a breather structure for a four cycle engine, a head cover and a breather plate together constitute a breather chamber. A chimney-like projection is provided on the breather plate for preventing oil from flowing into the breather chamber. An alternative breather structure utilizes a plate with a hole formed therein which do not require a chimney-like projection.
The oil scattered by a cam is likely to fall in the breather chamber. Therefore, the breather chamber has a complicated structure in order to ensure its effective performance. Also, although the provision of a chimney-like projection on the plate is effective in preventing oil invasion, it results in a complicated plate and an increased cost.